


Sapphire in Wonderland

by Izanami_No_Mikoto



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Alice in Wonderland References, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Guns, Madness, Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Orphanage, Romance, Shoujo, Temporary Amnesia, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izanami_No_Mikoto/pseuds/Izanami_No_Mikoto
Summary: Alice is practical, strong, yet darkly cynical. Instead of the traditional story, Alice is kidnapped unwillingly by a mysterious man with bunny ears, and taken to a place called Wonderland. Stuck in Wonderland due to a trick by the mysterious rabbit-eared man, she meets the residents of this world. Along the way, Alice meets Julius, the repairer of the clocks; Blood, the handsome mafia leader; Ace, the psycho yet charming knight; Boris, the energetic cat of the amusement park; Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts. Even after meeting all of these strange residents, Alice feels lonely. Hence where our story begins,Sapphire is a mysterious, quiet, yet deadly girl with no recollection of her past. Trapped in an orphanage and once spent her time at an asylum, a weird white rabbit appears before her and drags her off to a hole that she assumed would lead her to her death. Instead she lands exactly in the same world as Alice. Sapphire is in wonderland. Our story may now begin.





	1. ♠♦♣♥Chapter 0♥♣♦♠

Tick tock... **Why sometimes I've believed in as many as six impossible things before breakfast.**

Tick tock... **Why is a raven like a writing desk?**

Tick tock..... **Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality.**

Tick tock...... **If you don't know where you are going any road can take you there.**

Tick... Tock... **We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.**

Tick... Tock... **I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir. Because I am not myself, you see?**

Tick......... **It's no use going back to yesterday because I was a different person then.**

**Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle.**

 

♠♦♣♥♣♦♠

London, England

12:36 P.M

_If you were to ask me what was it that I most despised in this world, I wouldn't be able to give a proper answer. There's two of them, and both are completely different from the other. I hate remembering. I hate not being able to remember. See? Doesn't make much sense, does it? Where I am, nothing that came out of my mouth made sense to those around me. Sometimes, not even I understood what I was saying. These days make me wish I could just... Disappear. Something to just take me away from this horrible reality. Something to take me to wonderland. That's where I want to be......._

♠♦♣♥♥♣♦♠

It was a quiet afternoon, in London, England. The sun was shining brightly down on the streets London. The citizens were carrying on with their business, some pleasant, some not so pleasant. And not too far off, in the center of that small part of the world, was an orphanage where a doctor and our heroine were going through another... session."Come now, Sapphire. It's only a memory. A moment from your past."Doctor Adams spoke in a calming voice.

Lying down on a Victorian red velvet couch beside the doctor, was a young girl, no older than 16."It's not a memory, it's an illusion. And it makes me sick!"Sapphire exclaimed, with her eyes shut tight. Her imagination took over and she began to see things. Things that seem real and things that aren't. Inside of her mind, she saw herself sitting at a table, across from her was a strange man with black hair and a fancy hat. It appeared to be a tea party for two, but in the background, she could faintly hear the voices of four children and another adult.

"Now, focus. Wait... your floating, again. Nimble... a cipher... relax. Remember." The image began to change, Sapphire was seeing an hourglass, the sand slowly running down to the bottom, filling it up. With the movement of the sand, the sky changed to the three times of the day. Morning, afternoon, and night. The hourglass started to move and got closer, and closer until the sand began to turn into a bright red liquid. Blood... All of a sudden there was shouting and the sounds of gunshots.The hourglass was shattered and broken by a passing bullet and the blood sprayed all over the ground. The ground that was covered in faceless corpses and people fighting to the death.

"No. There's so much blood... I'm in hell!" She couldn't concentrate, she saw two kinds of people in the fight. The ones with faces, and the ones without faceless. There was fighting on all sides. None of those with faces died but one by one the faceless fell, their blood joining those who had already lost their lives. The only sounds she could hear was gunshots, swords clashing and screams of those who died. She didn't know how much she could take of all this blood and gore. She backed away from the scene, the scent of rusting iron was beginning to make her sick. With just one step back, the back of her foot hit something, nearly making her trip. Curiosity got the best of her and when she turned around, the sight was no different from what she's witnessing. Right behind her, there were three figures lying dead in a pool of blood. However, compared to the those who had died before, these people had faces, and she felt distraught at the sights of their bodies floating in their own pool, their faces forever having a look of horror.

"Don't fight it, Sapphire. Embrace that memory. It's significant. Go... to the past." Sapphire couldn't see it, but she was shaking where she rested. Her breathing was heavy, and she was started to break out a sweat.

"I can't... I can't remember. I don't want to. My mind wants to remain. I want to remain in wonderland." Sapphire looked past all the bloodshed and in front of her, she saw herself as a child, covered in blood. Her dark brown hair tied into low pigtails, with her fringe parted to the sides, revealing dead eyes staring right at her. The young Sapphire blinked once and suddenly there were tons of people surrounding her, but none seemed to want to harm her, rather they seemed concerned about her over something. The child started to cry, but they weren't ordinary tears. They were tears of blood. Her tears hit the floor and the blood started rising, and rising, and rising until it became an ocean.

"No, Sapphire! Discard that delusion. Forget it. Go to the past."

"I'd rather not. My mind feels as if it's in shambles. It's dead to me. There's nothing there." The once big ocean then slowly started to grow small and was surrounded by soft grass and flowers in full bloom. It had just become a lake and the blood was gone. The once dark room was suddenly bright with warm sunlight beaming down on her skin. The air felt pure, and there was a faint scent of rosemary in the air.

"Your preference doesn't signify, girl. Tell me, Sapphire, where are you?" In her mind, Sapphire took a close look at her surroundings. She was sitting on a knitted pink blanket by the lake wearing a puff-sleeved knee-length purple gown with a sweetheart neckline and a black corset that perfectly showed her curves. She didn't wear any stockings or shoes. Far off behind her was a unique and beautiful Victorian mansion slightly covered by the different tree's planted, a trail of different flowers leading up to the mansion but the flowers that stood out the most were the ever-growing rosemary's, some in full bloom, some still trying grow.

"I'm in some kind of garden. There are other people here, about three of them, one man and two women. It feels oddly peaceful. Things have changed." Sapphire feature's softened, showing that she was starting to relax, the hellish nightmare she had was nowhere in her mind.

"Change and peace are good. It's the first link to recovering your memories. What else do you see?" What once was peaceful started to change into something more horrifying... The sky started to change into a dark and horrifying night and the cheerful laughter was now replaced with screams of terror. Sapphire quickly turned her head and saw three faceless figures being dragged towards the lake. They clawed at the ground, desperate for something, anything to hold onto to avoid going into the dark water. Sadly, there was no such luck. The man was the first to be dragged into the water after that followed the woman. The last survivor was still trying to escape the grasp of the hands dragging these people to their doom. The last figure looked and seemed to stare at Sapphire as it struggled. It reached one hand out as if calling towards her, but it was too late. She too was dragged in, and the water once again was filled with blood. Sapphire wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but nothing came out.

"Wh-What's happening? Are you mad?" Sapphire's once peaceful expression was now twisted with pain and horror. The doctor's eyes narrowed at the quick change of her dreams and her reactions. Her nails were digging into the couch, her breathing beginning to get heavy, and her skin turning pale. She looked as though she was dying...

"I'm not mad. Sapphire, what is happening right now?" Inside of her head, Sapphire was on her knee's, the image of those people being dragged replaying in her mind over and over. Her mind was on the edge of insanity. Without knowing why the thoughts of seeing those three specific figures die just... hurt. It was painful and unbearable. Her body was trembling as she held herself tight, looking at the water that dragged them to death.

"Meow."

Sapphire looked away from the water and saw a cat walk up to her with curious yellow eyes. She knew that she was still dreaming, hallucinating, whatever you want to call it, but she knew from looking at the cat, for its fur was an odd color of fuchsia pink.

"A cat?" Sapphire spoke aloud.

"That's not right. What's he doing there?" Doctor Adams raised a brow at the young girls' words. A cat. Of all things, she was seeing a cat.

"Is something wrong?" Sapphire asked the cat. The cat only blankly stared at her and stepped closer to her before hopping onto her lap. It grinned at her. The cat actually grinned at her as if it had a real mouth. Sapphire leaned back a bit, putting a little distance between her and the cat. The pink cat then started to grow bigger and bigger, but not only was it growing, it was changing. It's soft paws started to turn into hands and feet, it's fur started to turn into skin, and the face started to look more... human. The cat, correction, the human was now towering over Sapphire's form, his legs straddling her small frame, his hands on both sides of her head trapping her. Even with the embarrassing position, she couldn't see his face that well. The darkness didn't help much either. All she could make out was devious yellow eyes, cat ears, and a tail, and the same grin the cat had before.

" _Something wrong? Rather...._ " The mysterious boy cat purred in her ear. Sapphire couldn't help but shiver, his voice was deep but at the same time held a mischievous tone. Sapphire opened her mouth to speak up but she suddenly felt something grab her leg in a harsh grip. Looking past the boy, Sapphire saw it was the same hands from before. The very hands that killed the three from earlier.

"No, not that!" She stared in horror at the bloody hands that took a hold of her. Not hearing her protests, the hands started to drag her towards the bloody water. The boy got up and moved out of the way as she was dragged off to her doom. She looked over at him, tears threatening to spill but he was no longer there, he had left her. Rather than get upset, Sapphire saw it coming. He may have changed but he was a cat, and that's what cat's do. They wander off and disappear.

"Don't struggle, Sapphire. Let it happen. Don't fight it." Sapphire looked away from where the boy once was and turned her attention back to the bloody water that was getting closer to each pull.  _No, I don't want that!_ Her mind screamed, instead of following his advice, Sapphire struggled and tried to break free from the hands. However, it did very little to help, it only slowed down the process by a few seconds, but those seconds meant more of a chance of living.

"Destruction. Massacre. It's going to kill me! My mind will be in ruins!" She screamed.

"Stop fighting it, Sapphire. Remember what you see." Sapphire didn't listen. She didn't want to listen. She struggled against the hands, even more, her feet now touching the bloody water and soaking it in. She didn't want this. This wasn't how it should have ended. She closed her eyes shut, having no choice but to accept this. She felt the water rising, touching her knee's, her thighs, her waist. She was dragged in so deep the only thing sticking out was her head and less than half of her upper body. One hand reached out for her neck, ready to finish the job. Sapphire felt the fingers around her neck, a single tear escaping out of her right eye. The hand tightened it's grip and began to pull her down. Then all of a sudden, there was a gunshot, and the grip on her neck disappeared. Sapphire reluctantly opened her eyes and saw a bullet hole on one side of its wrist out the other. The severed hands' fingers had released it's holding on her neck and fell back into the water, showing no signs of coming back up.

Sapphire felt a sudden arm wrap around her waist and gently but quickly pulled her out of the water. She didn't hesitate to grip on the shirt of the person who saved her life just now." _It's all right now..."_

She recognized that voice. Sapphire quickly looked up and saw it was the same cat who had been with her earlier. She still couldn't see his face but she felt that there was something different about him compared to how he was earlier. She quietly examined him trying to see the difference and she saw it. It was in plain sight but at the same time unexpected. Instead of the mischievous grin he had before, it was replaced with a soft and loving smile." _It's time to wake up... We'll see each other soon."_ He purred. Sapphire faintly heard the soft sound of a bell and just like that, everything she saw was replaced by darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story can also be found on my wattpad account and my friend Honoko's quotev account


	2. ♠♦♣♥Chapter 1♥♣♦♠

"Sapphire, it is time to wake up."At the sound of the bell, sapphire eyes opened up in a wake. Sapphire sat up from her position and held her head in her hands, shielding them from the light."There, Sapphire. Better now, aren't we?"Sapphire continued letting her hands hold the weight of her head, slowly she turned her head to the side so one eye was looking straight at him.

"My head feels like it's been run over by a train and there's a steam hammer in my chest."She replied. She left out the fact that she felt sick. Sick of these sessions. Sick of the illusions. Each time she would have a weird dream and when she woke up it was always to the same sight. A dark and dull room, surrounded by bookshelves and papers speaking of the progress of these sessions. In that same dull room, was Dr. Adams, sitting behind his desk. His hands intertwined, resting on top of his desk as he watched and observed every little movement he made with the pair of hazel eyes he was born with, hidden behind his glasses and long bangs from his caramel locks.

"Yes, well, it's a piece of the puzzle to recovering your lost memories."Dr. Adams said. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the brunette, getting down on one knee so he was face to face with her. He would have to be blind if he said that Sapphire wasn't an attractive girl with her shoulder-length brown hair and eyes that matched her name. Even though she was a beauty, it couldn't be denied that she was unstable. This girl before him, while beautiful, was as mad as a hatter.

"These dreams make me vomit. How could they..."Sapphire spoke up but was cut off by the doctor's stern look.

"Dreams are a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. Everything that happens in your dreams is important and represents what you feel. They also connect to your past."Sapphire removed her head from her hands and looked away from the doctor, her pale hands tightly gripping her black skirt until her knuckles were white. Dr. Adams sighed and placed his hand on the girl's fist, causing her to tense up at the touch."I'll set you free, Sapphire. Memories at times can be a curse, but it can also be a blessing."

"So you've said. Many times..."Sapphire mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze.

"And I'll say it again if I have to."All was silent between the two, Sapphire refused to look at the doctor but she made no move to leave. Dr. Adams patted her hand before standing tall, looking down at her."Now, before our next session, I need to collect your pills from our high street chemist. While I do that, I want you to write down everything you saw and what they represent."

Sapphire finally turned her head and properly looked at the doctor, his eyes shut as he smiled at her."Very well, doctor."She got up from her seat and silently walked out of the office. As soon as the door shut, the whispers started.

"Has the doctor done her right, still sick in the head?"

"10 years in the loony bin. Wasting the doctor's time."

"No mother. No father. No memory."

"Doctor's pet. Too good for the asylum"

"Mad as a hatter, without the charm."

Every time she so much as took a step outside of the office, the whispers of the other children started. Criticizing her. Judging her. Yet she paid them no mind. She gave no response. What's the point of fighting it, when all of it is true? She thought to herself. Sapphire continued walking to her room feeling the stares and hearing the whispers until she stopped in front of a brown wooden door with her name written in black, the paint starting to fade out so it read "phire."

She turned the knob and entered the room slamming the door shut behind her. Sapphire took a deep breath and leaned against the door, sliding down until she was nearly in a sitting position, staring at the room she's stayed in for nearly a year. The walls were painted a dark purple suited to her liking with the sunlight being her only source of light. In the very far corner of the room was a bed covered in black sheets and one pillow, big enough for one person to sleep in. Right beside the door was a small closet where she kept her clothes and shoes, though she didn't feel there was much of a need for it only having four sets of clothing; the casual clothing she was wearing which just consisted of a black skirt with a black blouse that had a small white ribbon in the center of her breasts with puffed sleeves, a dress for events, clothing for the winter, and her nightgown.

Having enough of the sight, Sapphire stood up and opened the top drawer of her dresser, that stood beside her bed. Inside of the drawer was only four objects. A pen, two books, and a small black box. Sapphire quickly glanced at the door, checking to see if anyone was trying to peek into her room. There were no shadows on the bottom of the door and the whispering had stopped.

With a sigh of relief, Sapphire took each item out of the drawer but hid the small box in the pocket of her skirt. Without looking back, she stepped out of her room and once again ignored everyone there. Slowly making her way downstairs, Sapphire headed for the back entrance that leads to the backyard outside. Even though it's a backyard, it was rather plain, besides the small path made of stone, there was nothing but grass that covered the field, with a fence surrounding it, so no one could escape. So she couldn't escape. The only lovely sight in the yard was one lone and old oak tree. It was her favorite resting spot. It perfectly shielded her from the bright sunlight, the breeze she felt underneath it was gentle and comforting, and it was the only place she could actually feel calm.

Sapphire made her way and sat in her usual spot underneath the leaves of the oak tree, blocking the sunlight perfectly. She set her books down beside her but instead of following her doctor's orders she took out the small black box from her pocket and opened it up. Inside of that small box was a silver double hunter pocket watch. It was thick and round with a small chain attached to it. The cover had an embossed pattern with the letters S and L engraved on it in perfect cursive. Sapphire clicked the button and a complex melody started to play. One side showing the time and the other side that revealed a picture of her at eight years old, sitting on the lap of a beautiful woman.

The woman had long curly golden brown hair that reached to the small of her back with enchanting blue-green eyes. She was dressed in all purple with a matching purple bonnet on her head. The Sapphire in the picture was wearing a matching purple dress and a purple ribbon on top of her head. In this picture, she was smiling for the first time in a long time after two years. This woman was her only solace in this cruel world. Her name was Lorina... Lorina Liddell. The pocket watch was a gift from her, her treasure of their time together, and a promise that she will come for her.

Sapphire sighed and leaned against the tree as she listened to the melody Lorina had chosen for her. So complex and yet so beautiful. Placing the pocket watch down close to her, Sapphire picked up her notebooks and started writing down the things she saw in her dream. As reluctant she was she had to do this, she had to until Lorina came. One by one, Sapphire remembered what she saw during that session and then began searching for what they meant; First off was that tea party and that man with the strange hat...

Tea: May symbolize peace of mind, tranquility, satisfaction. May symbolize taking time to think something over before making a decision or taking action.

Hat: May represent covering up or concealing your thoughts.

After that, there was the sky changing into three times of the day...

Morning: To dream it is dawn or morning may suggest an opportunity for new beginnings and start fresh. Dawn or Morning may symbolize an emotional or spiritual awakening or an awareness coming to the surface of your consciousness. Morning may also be a pun on 'mourning'

Evening: To dream it is dusk or evening may suggest something in your life, or within you, is coming to an end. You are looking for closure or need to let something or someone go and say goodbye

Night: To dream of it being nighttime may be suggesting that you need to put something to bed and look at it fresh at another time. You may be "in the dark" or unaware of something, or you need to shed some more light on the subject and learn the truth or facts about it. The night may be symbolic of death and a chance at being reborn in the morning. The night may also suggest that you need to sit quietly alone and reflect on something further.

Then there was the hourglass, with blood and the sounds of people shooting with death and massacre everywhere...

Hourglass: May represent the passage of time. May suggest a reminder of a deadline approaching.

Blood: Violent, bloody dreams may be an indication of an emotional upheaval or a releasing of repressed anger.

Shooting: May represent aggression or repressed anger. May suggest that you are feeling like a "target" to someone.

Deceased: May represent a desire to communicate with someone who has passed on

Massacre: May represent killing off bad habits, negative thoughts, or aspects of yourself that no longer serve you.

Sapphire's handwriting was starting to get shaky as her body trembled remembering all of those deaths. She had to keep going, she needed the meaning of everything that happened. What was next? After the massacre, she saw that garden with rosemarys and a mansion...

Garden: A garden in full bloom may represent a healthy psyche and growth of the soul.

Mansion: May symbolize your greatest potential and growth. May symbolize your physical body.

Rosemary: May represent someone name, Rosemary.

Lake: May represent your emotional state of mind. May represent feelings about mother or motherhood.

Sapphire's breathing was slowing down and her handwriting was slowing down, her eyes starting to droop. Am I falling asleep? Even after that session? This was something that never happened before, usually after the sessions, Sapphire refused to sleep except when eight hours pass or it's time for her next session. And yet, she's falling asleep out here... Sapphire started to recall what else happened, her mind starting to get cloudy. She saw the three faceless figures, the hands, and then there was that cat... Cat...

Faceless person: May suggest searching for an identity. May suggest there's something you can't 'see' as clearly as you would like.

Hands: May represent creating, healing or praying. May symbolize asking for or giving a "helping hand".

Cat/Kitten: May represent rejuvenation or rebirth. May represent beginning to explore new opportunities in life.

With the last words written out, Sapphire had dropped her pen and notebooks before passing out on that field, with only the oak tree to hide her from the world, and not too far off from that tree was a small, white rabbit who watched her every move. The small rabbit walked, yes, walked on its own two legs getting close to the girl, each step it took the form started to change. Just like the cat, this rabbit had become a human. He knelt down in front of the girl and examined her closely before a small smile graced his lips. With just seven little words, her life was going to change depending on her answer...

Would you like to play a game?

.

.

.

Yes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music box is the song Cantarella


	3. ♠♦♣♥Chapter 2♥♣♦♠

         __ **"Lorina, what are you reading." A young 8-year-old Sapphire asked the brunette beauty, gazing up at her from her lap. Lorina looked down at the small child and giggled at the young girl's curiosity.**  
        "This?" She teased holding the book above her head. The small child pouted and tried to reach for the book, bouncing on the woman's lap. Lorina watched her futile struggle and laughed at the adorable pout she had. Having enough with the teasing, she brought the book down and opened it so Sapphire could have a look at it as well." It's a novel, sweetie. A fairy tale." Lorina placed her thumb on the page and closed the book, turning it to the front so Sapphire could read the cover of the page.  
        "Alice in Wonderland?" Sapphire read. "Isn't that your sister's name?" Lorina smiled and patted the brunette's head gently.  
        "That's right, I have a little sister named Alice. The two girls are quite similar to one another." Lorina once again opened the book and began to explain the story to the child. "The story is about a girl, named Alice, and how she follows a white rabbit into Wonderland. Then along her journey back home she meets many different people and things, such as the flowers, the Tweedles, a mad hatter, a queen of hearts, and a Cheshire-"  
        "Kitty!" Sapphire cheered and placed her hand on the picture of the cat that was an odd shade of fuchsia. The sudden outburst startled Lorina. She stared at the young girl petting the page with the cat as if it were real. Lorina couldn't help but smile at the adorable scene before her.  
        "That's right, Sapphire. The Cheshire cat. However, in the end, the queen tries to put her on trial but she escapes until she wakes up..." Sapphire gazed up at Lorina with a confused look in her blue eyes.  
        "So it's all a dream?" She questioned.  
        "To put it simply, yes." Sapphire stared down at the book and processed the information about the story.  
        "I don't think I would like it..."  
        "Why not?"  
        "I don't want it to just be a dream. I would want to stay in Wonderland with you." Lorina's eyes widened but she then smiled gently and placed the book on the side, wrapping her arms around the child.  
        "I want to stay with you too..." Sapphire's eyes shined brightly and she couldn't help but grin happily.  
        "Pinky promise?" She held up her small pinky and stared at Lorina's eyes, waiting, anticipating. Lorina kept one arm wrapped around the child's waist and intertwined her pink with hers.  
        "Pinky promise..."

♠♦♣♥♥♣♦♠

        Sapphire groaned and slowly sat up from her position, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  _How long was I out for?_ Sapphire looked at her surroundings, seeing she hadn't moved from her spot. Somehow though... things felt a bit... different. "Hey!" A high-pitched voice shouted, interrupting her thoughts. Sapphire looked around searching for the source of the voice but saw nothing in sight.  
        "Am I hearing things..." She asked herself, she moved to stand up before the voice shouted again.  
        "Down here! Down here!" Sapphire looked down and what she saw was a white rabbit wearing glasses and dressed up in a pink ruffled collared button up and a red jacket, accented by brown trim and white gloves. His tie had a splash of white and blue and a backward clock design at the bottom of it. His slacks were brown and his shoes are a darker shade of the same color. His buttons were small clocks designs and he carried a white handkerchief in the breast pocket of his jacket. All in all, it was an abnormal sight.  
        "A dream... If it is, it's an odd one." Sapphire spoke aloud and picked up the small rabbit.  It was very odd because it seemed as though the rabbit was blushing. If she recalled, dreaming about a rabbit means you are about to succeed in a challenging venture. They also symbolize general good luck. Dreaming about a white rabbit signifies the faithfulness of a romantic partner. "Even so, I prefer a black rabbit with floppy ears." The white rabbit's jaw dropped and stared at the girl in shock, before shaking his head and placing his hand on her cheeks.  
        "This isn't right! You're supposed to follow me!" The rabbit shouted. "Put me down! You have to chase me!" Sapphire blankly stared at the rabbit before casually dropping it and stood up completely, silently gather her things together.  
        "I don't have time for this, I have to get ready for my next session." She said with reluctance. She turned her back to the rabbit and started making her way to the orphanage before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pick her up.  
        "It  can't be helped, but I have to do this again." The once small rabbit had suddenly turned into a man and was holding Sapphire in a princess carry. "Oh, and please avoid screaming in my ear." Sapphire's eyes widened as the rabbit/man started dashing in the opposite direction of her destination.  
        "W-What?! Put me down! Who are you?!" Sapphire shouted and struggled to get out of the man's hold.  
        "No can do! I'll put you down when we get there." The man said. Sapphire looked over her shoulder and saw a large hole appear out of nowhere in the center of the yard.  _When did that get there?_ "When there's a hole, there's only one thing to do. And that is to jump in." With that being said, the man had jumped into the air and down he went into the hole, bringing Sapphire down with him.  
        The rabbit smiled happily as he let go of the girl so that the both of them were free-falling. He looked over to see her reaction but was surprised to see that there wasn't a shred of emotion in her eyes. No fear. No worry. Just nothing. "That's a first, you're not scared of possibly dying?"  
        "Why should I?" Sapphire turned around mid-air so that she was on her back, facing the hole she was forcibly dragged into, the light growing smaller and smaller. "In my opinion, nothing in life is promised except death. Life and death are one and the same, like water and ice." Peter stared at the girl before bursting into laughter.

        "It appears so, but who said we're dying. All we're doing right now is falling." He stated. "Ah, I may become obsessed with falling with you too. Alas, we can't fall forever and our journey has begun." Sapphire looked at him confused before she felt a sharp pain in her head and all that she saw was black.

♠♦♣♥♥♣♦♠

        The ground felt hard, and the breeze felt warm. She was feeling things, which means she was still alive. With a groan, Sapphire sat up from her position, clutching her head.  _I'm alive but..._  She looked at her surroundings and saw no sign of the orphanage or the garden, or anything resembling London in fact. She appeared to be in a tower of some sorts but that didn't really give her a lot of clues on her exact location. "Where am I....?" She asked aloud.  
        "This is Wonderland." The man spoke up. Sapphire turned and looked at him, her eyes widening slightly at the very name of her location.  
        "Wonderland?" She asked as she stood up from her spot on the floor.  
        "Yes. Welcome to Wonderland, Sapphire." He placed a hand on where his heart was and bowed at a perfect 90-degree angle.  
        "Isn't Wonderland just a story? No, more importantly, how do you know my name?" Sapphire questioned the rabbit-eared man and started walking towards him, slowly and cautiously. She saw it out of the corner of her eye, on his waist, hidden by his coat was a pistol."As hard as it is to believe, I know this isn't a dream."  
        "Oh, and what makes you say that, my love." Sapphire held in a shiver but walked past him, looking up into the sky that was a clear shade of blue.  
        "I've had enough dreams to know what is and what's not, and when I dream, it's always the same thing." Peter stared at her in a bit of surprise but then it turned into interest. This girl was the complete opposite of his beloved Alice. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a purple prism-shaped bottle with a spade cap, filled with a strange clear liquid.  
        "Darling, please drink this." He held the bottle out to Sapphire and she stared at it with suspicion.  
        "What for?" She questioned. Peter sighed but it didn't sound like when one was annoyed. Rather, it was one of disappointment.  
        "It will be a problem if you don't drink it. Guess I'll have to repeat my actions from last time." Peter paid Sapphire's gaze no mind and proceeded to move the cap off but before he could he heard a small click. He looked up and in Sapphire's hands was his very own pistol. His eyes widened in shock and looked at where his pistol should have been original.  _When did she...?_ Then he recalled how she calmly walked by him. Was it at that time? "My my, your a smart one, I love you even more."  
        "I could care less for your love, just answer my questions." Sapphire spat, keeping the pistol pointed at his head. She slowly walked forward and held her hand out. Peter watched her confused for a moment before she nodded her head towards the bottle. Understanding what she wanted, he handed the bottle to her but didn't move away from her. Sapphire stared at the bottle and the clear liquid it contained it contained in suspicion. She couldn't quite tell what was in the bottle but she didn't see anything wrong with it. She turned her gaze from the bottle to Peter and began interrogating him. "First, what's your name?"  
        "My name is Peter, Peter White." He calmly answered.  
        "Second, why did you bring me to Wonderland?"  
        "For three reasons; My own selfishness, to keep another outsider company and three is so we can play a game." Sapphire processed his reasoning's but there were some words that bothered her.  _Outsider... Game..._  
        "The last question," Sapphire held up the bottle and looked Peter straight in the eyes. "What's is this?"  
        "This is the potion of spades. Once you drink it, you must participate in the game."  _Again with the game nonsense._ Sapphire stared at the bottle before letting out a sigh. If he wanted to kill her he would use his gun, not a mere poison. Sapphire put the gun into the side of her boot and opened the cap of the bottle. And without hesitation, she started to drink the potion to the very last drop. The liquid tasted fruity but had a faint scent of hydrangeas and wisterias.  
        "Very good, Sapphire. Now the games may begin." Peter turned his back to her and started walking to a white door, wide open, that suddenly appeared behind him behind him. "Let's meet again." Sapphire waited for a few minutes before she proceeded to leave through the same entrance.  
        "Let the games begin..."


	4. ♠♦♣♥Chapter 3♥♣♦♠

_Let the games begin... What exactly was that suppose to mean?_  Sapphire looked up at the sky as she contemplated the rabbit's words. One moment she's resting under a tree near an orphanage, then all of a sudden she's kidnapped by a weird man with rabbit ears, and now all of a sudden she's in Wonderland. To make matters even more confusing, she had to participate in a game. Other than those few facts, she knew nothing else. Why was she here? What was this game she was forced to participate in?"I'm an idiot."She muttered under her breath.  _I should have interrogated him more about this place._  Sapphire may have left the tower but there was one tiny, big problem. She had no idea where she was. The only thing around her was trees, grass, trees, flowers, and more trees. Did I mention trees? The place was a forest! The only thing she could do was walk straight and not make any rash moves.

        "At this rate, I'm going to be spending the night outside," Sapphire said aloud. She let out a sigh of the thought. She didn't particularly have a problem with it since she often did it when she didn't want to sleep in her room, but she was in an unknown area with unknown creatures that were possibly roaming around. Sapphire searched the area, and that was when she saw a large mansion located to the right.  _I was only walking around aimlessly without knowing where I was going... It wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions about his whereabouts._  Sapphire stared at the mansion in suspicion. Until she knew what was going on, she shouldn't trust anyone except for herself.  _And if they try anything..._  

                Sapphire looked down to the gun she still had in her left boot. With a deep breath and a new goal planned out, she dashed in the direction of the mansion. Sapphire kept running and running until she saw a large gate and fence that surrounded the mansion.  _That must be the entrance._  Cautiously, she walked up to it and looked around seeing no one in sight.  _With a gate like this, there must be gate keepers. Or do they actually just let people in?_  Sapphire touched the gate peeking in to see if anyone was around, but found no one, except hedges and roses. Seeing nothing important, she was about to back away when she suddenly heard the voices of children behind her.

        "Lady, do you have business at the mansion?"The voices questioned her.

        "I wouldn't say business."Sapphire turned around to face the guards and was slightly shocked at what she saw. Standing behind her were four children, each one carrying a weapon of sorts. The two on her left was a pair of twin boys who had the same black hair and attire but were different from their red and blue eyes and attire. The two on her right was a pair of twin girls, who looked exactly alike, with long pale blonde locks and hazel brown eyes, they're only difference being their white and black dresses with the opposite color bow in the center of their breasts. Seeing children wasn't the shocking part for Sapphire, after all, she was raised in an orphanage. The shocking factor was that they were holding weapons and pointing them right at her. The boys held a pair of axes while the girls held scythes with their handles covered in vines and thorns.

        "We're the guards here."The boy in red said.

        "We get rid of all trespassers."The boy in blue added.

        "You don't seem like a bad person but... People aren't always as they seem." The blonde in black said before turning to look at her twin."Right, Rose?"

         "Right, Mary."The blonde in white cheered."Though I do feel a strange sense of deja vu."The two blondes started to circle Sapphire looking her up and down."Mary, do you get that odd feeling again?"

         "Yeah..."

         "Rose, Mary, back away from the intruder."The boy in blue ordered.

         "That's right, that's right! You may catch something."The boy in red added in. Sapphire's eye twitched in annoyance. She's used to being called names and being avoided but never in her life was she treated like some kind of virus. How rude! The girls had listened and backed up so that they were behind the boys but never took their eyes off the intruder."It won't hurt that much. Right, brother?"

        "Yup, let's kill her brother."Both boys had raised their axes and looked at her with an innocent grin. The boys had swung their axes down, aiming for the kill but they had hit nothing, there was no blood or scream.

        "This is definitely a first. In all of my years in the loony bin, I've never been attacked, and by children for that matter." The two quickly turned and saw Sapphire standing right behind them in the middle of Rose and Mary, with a gun pointed at them and not a single scratch on her pale skin.  _How did she get through?_  The boys asked themselves."You shouldn't raise your weapons that high, your completely open."Sapphire nodded her head to the opening the boys had left in between them.

        The boys had looked at each other than the girl in shock. No one was able to dodge their attack, what's more, is that she even gave them advice. Mary and Rose looked up at her in awe, with sparkles in their eyes. They had witnessed her moves from the beginning up to this point. Just as the boys swung the ax, Sapphire had taken a step back and jumped through the small space in between the boys and pulled out the gun as she stood up. She was only a bit taller but she had still managed to dodge their attack and she knew what to do in that short amount of time.  _So cool!_  Before the girls could say anything a loud voice had called out to them.

        "Hey, you four. What are you doing?"Sapphire turned around to see who was calling out to them. When she turned she had seen a man in his early to mid-twenties with curly orange hair, with piercing bright blue eyes that rivaled hers. He wore grains of wheat that were stuck in his tattered purple and gold scarf, a long black coat secured with several wide tan belts. The jacket under his coat was a dark turquoise, while under that he wears a white button-up shirt. His pants are dark grey and his lace-up work boots are tan. The most irritating thing she saw on him though was that he also had bunny ears but they were a light brown color, not white.

        "Oh, so it wasn't Alice. Isn't she a guest then? That woman..."The man questioned.

        "Don't get in our way newbie hare!"The boy in blue shouted.

        "I don't want my pay docked."His twin in red added in.

        "Says the guys who were slacking off. Might I add ones, who also have a gun pointed at them but have made no move to do anything about it."The hare looked at Sapphire from the top of her head to the tip of her shoes."Guest or spy or whatever, I don't care either way."With an amused grin, he pulled out a gun of his own that was similar but bigger compared to Sapphire's pistol."I want to test this gun."Sapphire heard the click of the safety being unlocked and pointed her gun at the hare, pulling down the hammer, and squeezed the trigger.  ** _Bam!_**

Sapphire blinked a few times and was shocked to see a man with black hair wearing an odd hat, using a cane to lift the gun up into the air."I told you not to kill anyone on the premises without my content. Must we go over this again?"

        "But Blood, she was intruding and trying to kill us."The hare protested while using one hand to put pressure on the nick on his shoulder from Sapphire's bullet. One look from the man in the hat was enough to silence him from saying any more. Sapphire's body grew tense as she looked at the man in the hat.  _That shape, it can't possibly..._ Sapphire quickly shook that thought out of her head and stared at the two men in annoyance.

        "I'm positive you would have done the same as me in my situation."Sapphire huffed."Being kidnapped from some man in white, taken to an unknown location, being attacked by children, and then having some man try to murder me, if I weren't already mad, I would be now."The hatter had looked Sapphire up and down in the same manner as Elliot."Could it be... Young lady, did you happen to drink a potion?"

        "Yeah... some man named Peter White tried to force it on me,"Sapphire answered.

        "Would you mind if I see it?"He gently held his hand out to Sapphire with a sincere smile, but Sapphire could tell that he was amused. At what? She didn't know but she had a feeling she was about to find out. Sapphire reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out the purple bottle and handed it over to the hatter. Blood examined the bottle and his amusement grew."So I'm right, we have another outsider."He handed Sapphire her bottle and took a step back."It can't be helped, I'll explain why you're here. Please, come inside."

        Sapphire raised a brow but took the first step towards the manor following the strange man. She didn't have much of a choice, so far, he's the only person who hasn't tried anything weird and he did help her avoid getting a bullet wound. So with reluctance, she followed the man inside."Take a seat."He gestured to a seat at a long table covered with a silk white cloth and various types of teas and food. Blood had taken a seat at the head of the table while Sapphire sat on the other end, keeping her distance."May I ask for your name?"

        "Isn't is common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking for one's name," Sapphire stated, crossing one leg over the other and resting her cheek on her palm. Blood blinked for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

        "Yes, you're quite right. My apologies. My name is Blood Dupre, I am the boss of the Hatter family. The ones you were playing with earlier was Tweedle Dee and Dum, the boys with the axes, Rose and Mary River, the girls you were beside, and Elliot March, who you managed to nick."

        "Sapphire. My name is Sapphire."Blood raised a small brow and leaned back in his seat slightly.

        "And what of your last name?"

        "Don't have one, or rather I can't remember."This caught Blood's interest, but he knew better. This girl was not one to mess with, much less talk about her personal life. But that wouldn't stop him from trying to find out.

        "All right then. To start off, Sapphire, you are a foreigner not from this country. I have heard that foreigners may come here if they wish, so have you?"Sapphire looked down at the table in thought.  _Have I?_  Sapphire tried to think of what it was exactly could it be that made her wish she was here.  ** _I would want to stay in Wonderland with you..._**

It couldn't have been that time... could it? Besides, she was only 8 when she made that wish, it's already 8 years too late for it to happen now."Ms. Sapphire?"

        "A long time ago I did... but nothing happened. I was just picked up and dragged into this world by a crazy man named Peter White."

        "Ah, then you were forced here." Blood spoke with an amused tone. "This country is usually dangerous to foreigners who are wandering about, but from the fight, I saw earlier you can handle yourself quite well. Elliot and the bloody twins are quite formidable opponents so I'm amazed you not only dodged their attacks but also managed to scratch one of them."

        "May we please get to the matter at hand, Mr. Dupre?"Sapphire was starting to lose her patience. The quicker she learned about this place, the quicker this game could end. Sapphire wasn't eager to return back to the orphanage but she had a reason to live there.

        "Of course. Let's begin with the territories."Blood had snapped his fingers, and in seconds a faceless servant had appeared beside him with a map in hand. Sapphire tensed up and paled when she saw the faceless, her mind flashing back to her dream. The battle. The blood. The massacre.  _Is this really a reality... or am I dreaming once more?_  She should be able to tell that this was a reality, but seeing the faceless and the hatter was all starting to remind her of that one dream. Things were beginning to get difficult telling the difference between what was a dream and what was real."First, the castle of hearts is ruled by the queen of hearts. The park is ruled by a man named Mary Gowland."Sapphire raised a brow when she heard him chuckle but decided not to question it."And right in the center of it all, is the clock tower square, which is where our other foreigner currently resides. It is the only neutral area. The rest of us are having a small power struggle."

        "This doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?"Sapphire questioned.

        "Not at all."

        "I see. This does explain why everyone is carrying a weapon."Sapphire looked at the gun she had stolen from Peter. No one was trying to aim for her on purpose, but rather this was how they worked around here. Their customs were odd, but things were starting to make sense.

        "This will continue for a while so I suggest staying as far away from any fights if possible."Blood suggested as he sipped his tea, covering up an amused smile.  _Though I doubt you would have any trouble with the people here young lady._

"Would you mind telling me what game I'm actually in?"

        "Oh, so you know that this is a game."

        "Peter had mentioned it earlier."Sapphire thought back to the rabbit's words."I want to know the rules of this place."Blood blinked for a moment before a chuckle left his lips but it slowly grew into laughter. How much more amusing can this one girl be.  _As I thought, outsiders are really interesting._

"Your quite a smart girl, Ms. Sapphire. I don't believe we have enough time to go over all the rules so I'll tell you the basics."Sapphire sat up straight and attentive, showing she was listening very closely to every word he was about to say."Everyone here is ordered to follow a set of rules but the rules apply differently to you. The first rule I shall tell you, for now, is that you must participate in this game while you remain here. You had a chance to leave but once you drank the contents of that bottle you became a participant of this game. Look at it now."

        Sapphire took the bottle out of her pocket and tried to find something off about it."That liquid... some of it is in there. It was empty before though."As she said, the supposedly empty bottle was now partially full of the same liquid it had contained before.

        "That is your key to returning back to your world. The only other rule I shall tell you of is once the bottle is filled, the time to return home will come. Quite simple, isn't it?"Sapphire stared down at the small bottle.  _Nothing is that easy..._  She thought to herself. After all,

_**Games always have rules. You know already, right?** _


	5. ♠♦♣♥Chapter 4♥♣♦♠

Sapphire, on top of a lush bed with the sun beaming down on her from a window, stared blankly up at the ceiling. After her small chat with the hatter, the day had suddenly turned into night time. Sensing her confusion of the sudden change, Blood had begun to explain that time was another one rule of this world. Time would change between daytime, evening, and night and could be changed with the use of an hourglass that must not be abused. He also decided it was necessary to fill her in on the rules of his household, as long as she was a guest. She would have to be invited to every tea party. Whenever Blood was in the mood to drink tea, a tea party would be held, which was quite often, and finally, a man must not try to force a woman to do anything. Oddly enough, she had a feeling that last rule didn't apply to himself, considering he practically forced her to spend the night here.

        Since then, it had been a whole time period and she had spent a majority of the night staying awake. With a sigh, Sapphire sat up on the bed and observed her surroundings. The walls were painted in a pearly white and the floor covered in a very lavish, bright red carpet. The canopy bed she was on was covered in silk velvet sheets with matching drapes around the bed. There were only three windows in the room that provided enough sunlight and moonlight to light the room brighter than any lamp. To her left, there was a walk-in closet that was currently empty and right beside it was a full-length mirror. The final touch in the room was the several white drawers with a vase of vibrant red roses as a decoration on every other drawer.

        The room was by far the best room she had ever been in out of all her past rooms. The room at the asylum was always dark and the only thing it had in there was a small bed with a hard mattress and uncomfortable covers. Her room at the orphanage was better but the walls were so thin she could hear when the children talked about her and complained to one another. Maybe because she was so used to that sort of treatment, she felt peculiar about being in this sort of area. Ever since she arrived, after being kidnapped and attacked, the two pair of twins became completely attached to her; Elliot immediately started treating her better and apologized for attempting to blow her brains out, and the hatter merely watched her like a bug in a microscope, finding everything amusing. He even ordered his faceless servants to go to town and buy her new clothes and a silk, jet black nightgown, stating a lady shouldn't be caught walking around dressed improperly.

        It wasn't until she said she was tired that they left her alone, though both Rose and Mary whined, saying they wanted to share the bed with her. She was finally given time to relax, and she couldn't. There were so many questions going through her mind.  _Why was I brought here? Am I dreaming? What exactly is the purpose of this game? Will anyone even notice if I'm gone?_  All these questions were left unanswered but there was a chance one could be solved...  _Find the white rabbit._

        Sapphire quickly sat up and stripped off her nightgown, walking straight to the closet and pulling out her new clothes. She wore a silk jet black blouse with puffed sleeves and a royal purple cuff at the end. Around her waist, she wore a corset that was an amethyst color with silver buttons in the front while the back was a matching jet black. She put on a royal purple layered skirt with white ruffles at the end with lace white stockings and black knee high lace up boots. For the finishing touch, she wore a purple headband with a small black ribbon tied to the side and her sapphire pink necklace.

        When she was all set and had tucked her pistol inside her boot, she stepped out the room and headed straight for the entrance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sky and it was morning once more. She was greeted by many faceless servants and she simply gave them a nod of acknowledgment before continuing on her way. She had nearly left the mansion but was knocked down by strong force the moment she had reached the entrance."Big sis~"Two voices whined. Sapphire let out a little groan and looked down at the person, or rather people, responsible. She was met with two pairs of hazel eyes. She sighed and sat up, having Mary and Rose sit beside her."Where are you going? Are you leaving us?" Before she could give an answer, she was interrupted by a certain man in a hat.

        "Leaving already? We haven't gotten to know each yet," Blood spoke. Sapphire turned to look at him and saw he was sitting in a chair casually sipping tea. "We were just about to have a tea party." His eyes observed her from head to toe, taking in her new appearance. He smirked inwardly, feeling content with the taste of his servants."Those clothes suit you very well."

        Sapphire huffed and looked away from him."I appreciate you giving me new clothes and a place to stay for the night but I have other business to attend to," she calmly stated.

        "Would that business happen to be paying a visit to the prime minister?" Blood questioned her. Sapphire grimaced at the choice of words. She couldn't believe that the twisted man who kidnapped her was actually the prime minister of the castle of hearts. She was amazed that the castle was still standing with someone like him in charge.

        "That's only part of my business. I would also like to look around town so I can know my way around."

        "In that case, take the flowers with you. You never know if danger is lurking around the corner," Blood suggested. Sapphire looked at Rose and Mary, knowing they were the 'flowers' he was referring to. She wasn't a hundred percent sure if she could exactly trust them. The twins may be attached to her now, but she would never know when they would turn on her.  _How ironic that he tells me to look out for danger when he is clearly more dangerous than anything._  With a sigh, Sapphire turned and looked Blood in the eye.

        "Fine, but I also want a weapon." Blood's eyes widened by a centimeter before his smirk grew into a small grin.  _Alice would never ask for such a thing, much less touch a weapon. These two are really complete opposites._

        "Very well." Blood placed his cup down gently on the small plate and took out a silver in the shape of a wreath, decorated with various blue sapphire, kyanite, diamond, and aquamarine gems."Take this."He stood up from his seat and gently pinned the brooch on the left side of her breast, carefully avoiding piercing her skin and avoiding any direct contact with it. As much as he would find it amusing to see her reaction, he would rather avoid her wrath.

        Sapphire looked down at the brooch as Blood stepped away from her."I highly recommend you wear it at all times for protection. The brooch can turn into three weapons a small machine gun, a dagger, and dual pistols. Just simply touch your brooch with the intent to either kill or defend yourself and one of the weapons will appear based on your choice. I won't stop you, but Peter is a dangerous man, he's only ever gotten attached to one person."Sapphire placed her hand on the brooch and reminded herself of that time where the twins and Elliot attacked her, wishing to herself that she had two pistols instead of one.

        With only those thoughts, her brooch shined a silver light for a single moment before in both of her hands she held two pistols, one was a clear bright silver and the other was a sleek black. They reminded her of ying and yang."Off you go then."Blood sat down and picked up his cup of tea."I hope we see you soon. Oh, and if you want weapons to disappear just place them over where your brooch originally was."Sapphire couldn't see it but she had a feeling behind that cup was an amused grin. She pressed both guns on top of her left breast and as he said, the silver light appeared once more and both guns had turned back into the silver brooch.

        "Big sis, let's go! Let's go!"She heard Mary and Rose call out to her and before she could even respond, both girls grabbed her wrists and dragged her away from the manor. Blood watched the girls drag off the outsider and he set his cup down before looking at the roses surrounding him.  _Another outsider with no memories of her past. What's more, is that she's the complete opposite of Alice. I can't wait to see how far this will entertainment will go._

♠♦♣♥ 

###  [Chapter 6](/works/11972259/chapters/31931436): ♠♦♣♥Chapter 5♥♣♦♠ 

### Chapter Text

        "Sunsets are quite pleasant... After all, it is our favorite time." Vivaldi spoke softly. Sapphire sat across from Vivaldi, calmly sipping the rose tea that the servants served. "Have you calmed down now?"

        "Yes, your highness." Sapphire calmly answered, holding the warm cup in her hands. The rose tea had a heavenly aroma that helped calm her nerves and left a light sweet taste in her mouth. Her thoughts kept on going back to going back to the illusion she had when she came face to face with the queen. Even though she reacted to the memory strongly, she still had no idea who that woman was or how important she was for Sapphire to cry like that. "I apologize for acting disgracefully in front of you."

        "Don't worry about the formalities," Vivaldi spoke with a small smile. "So Sapphire, I can only assume that White was the one who brought you here?"

        "Unfortunately. He suddenly kidnapped me from my residence and brought me here before leaving me stranded," Sapphire explained, glancing over at the white rabbit. Peter had a ridiculous expression on his face and appeared to be in bliss, which he was. Nothing was better than being near the girls he loved more than anything, if he was to die right now he would refuse death in order to be near his beloveds for a little longer.

        "Ah, the same situation as Alice then." Vivaldi glanced over at Alice with a small smile. "Now Alice won't be the only outsider anymore."

        "Vivaldi, I'm a bit confused though," Alice spoke up. "How is it possible for another outsider to come here?" The whole time, Alice believed she was the only one in this dream but now another girl suddenly appears before her, claiming to be from London. Just when she thought she was starting to get used to Wonderland and its antics but this was a completely different situation.

        "You know the suits of the cards, don't you?" Vivaldi explained. When Alice looked at her confused, Vivaldi chuckled and set down her cup."Both of you, take out your bottles." Alice and Sapphire glanced over at each other before pulling out their bottles. Sapphire looked over at Alice's bottle and saw that it was different compared to hers. Both shared the same shape but the cap and color were different colors, Alice's being in the shape of a heart and the color blue. "Hearts, diamonds, clovers, spades. Each is a suit of the cards, which means that it's possible for there to be four outsiders but there's never been more than two."

        "Have there been others before us?" Sapphire asked. Alice's eyes widened and she thought about what Sapphire asked. _Were there actually others before they came here?_

"Correct. If your lucky, you may be able to see them again." Vivaldi said. Sapphire's looked up at the queen with a blank stare. She didn't miss the hint that she gave, again. She said again, which means the other outsiders were people that she met before. "It's a surprise though, you and Alice seem so different from one another. We can see why White would be interested in you as well Sapphire. Perhaps we may come to love you as well."

"Even you? There is no need for anyone but me to love her!" Peter exclaimed loudly in alarm.

"It cannot be helped. Sapphire is also an outsider, besides what about your precious Alice." Vivaldi replied calmly.

        "I will have them both!"

        "I don't want you." Sapphire bluntly stated, ignoring the shocked look on Peter's face. Peter looked at Alice in comfort, hoping she would say something but instead Alice turned her head away from the white rabbit and casually sipped her tea. She had to agree with Sapphire on this, she didn't want the rabbit's affection.

        "Alice is currently residing at the clock tower and you're more than welcome to reside here as well. We will grant you permission to remain in this castle if you'd like." Vivaldi told Sapphire.

        "I appreciate the offer but I would like to look around before I decide where to stay while I'm here. For now, I reside at the hatter's mansion until further notice." Sapphire kindly rejected the queen's offer.

        "The hatter!" Peter protested. "Absolutely not! Please reconsider this Sapphire! It's not too late to move here!"

        "No." Sapphire rejected the offer immediately.

        "You don't need to force her to remain here. She may come and go as she likes." Vivaldi said.

        "No, Sapphire should stay here! Can't you?!" Peter asked earnestly. Sapphire didn't give Peter an answer, merely ignoring his presence.

        "Enough!" Vivaldi ordered. Peter flinched and clenched his hands into a fist, staring down at the ground.

        "Before I go, I have a question for Alice," Sapphire spoke up. Alice flinched and looked over at Sapphire.

        "Yes?" She asked. For Alice, it was still surprising that she there was another outsider here but it wasn't just that. Alice could clearly see what makes them different. Alice was a pessimist while Sapphire was a realist. While Sapphire could casually go around carrying a gun, Alice refused to even touch one. The biggest things that make them different is how they reacted to their situation. Alice believes it's all a dream and she'll soon wake up but Sapphire thinks the opposite, believing that the place she is in is real. Alice won't say it out loud but this girl... frightened her.

        "Do you have a sister named Lorina?" Sapphire asked, her sapphire blue eyes staring into Alice's light blue eyes. Alice's eyes widened, hearing her sister's name come out of a stranger's mouth.

        "How did you know?" Alice questioned her. Sapphire gently wiped her mouth and stood up from the table.

        "Lorina is the most important person in the world to me. When I couldn't remember anything about myself she told me I was fine being the way I am. When I was alone she was there. When I was sent away to an orphanage she promised me she would come and get me, to show that she meant it she gave me a pocket..." Sapphire paused mid-sentence. The watch. When Peter kidnapped her, she didn't remember taking it with her. It was gone. The only gift she received was now gone... All because of a rabbit's selfish wish. Sapphire, filled with killing intent, pressed a hand to her brooch and a pistol appeared in her hand. She aimed the gun at Peter with a murderous look in her eyes.

        "What are you doing?!" Alice shouted, sitting up from her seat.

        "Take me back. Now!" Sapphire ordered, ignoring Alice's shout. 

        "My love, what is wrong? Have I done something wrong?" Peter asked, tilting his head in a confused manner.

        "When you kidnapped me I left something important behind, take me back now so I can get it?"

        "You left something... Oh, could it be that pocket watch?" Peter asked. He recalled that before Sapphire went to sleep, she held a pocket watch very close to her. When she pulled out the watch, her features seemed to soften and her eyes were filled with love. "My dear you don't need to fret over such a thing. I'll get you much more and better than that thing." Sapphire's eyes narrowed and she pulled the trigger, the bullet just grazing his shoulder.

        "Did you not hear me? I said it was important." Sapphire's words dripped with venom. "I'm only going to ask once more, take me back!"

        "There's no need for that." Vivaldi interrupted. Sapphire looked towards the queen of hearts, her gun still pointing at the white rabbit. Vivaldi waved over a faceless servant holding a small silver tray with a silk cloth over it. Vivaldi removed the cloth and underneath it was the very watch that she was searching for. Sapphire's eyes softened as she lowered her gun and made her way towards Vivaldi. She pressed the gun to her chest making the brooch appear and the gun disappears before gently picking up. She examined the watch for any scratches or dents but was relieved to find that there weren't any. All that was left was the music. She gently opened the watch and the music started to play, no skipped beats or broken notes to be heard.

        "Thank goodness," Sapphire whispered softly, holding the watch to her heart as the melody continued to play.

        "That watch..." Alice spoke up, looking at Sapphire with wide eyes. "Where did you get that watch?" This place may be nothing more than a dream but even in a dream, Alice can tell that the watch that Sapphire held belonged to her eldest sister Lorina. Sapphire glanced over at Alice, making her tense up, before looking back down at the silver watch.

        "It's a gift from her. A reminder of our promise to each other." Sapphire answered. "When I was considered the lowest of the low, a girl beyond repair and as mad as a hatter, she was there to comfort me and showed me affection that no one else around me dared to do." No one said a word and just listened to Sapphire's story. Sapphire placed the watch in her pocket before turning to face them all. "I'll play your game but I'm not going to stay here forever, I have a promise to keep."

        Vivaldi smiled and sipped her tea. She glanced over at Peter who continued to stare at Sapphire in awe before glancing over at Alice. These girls were opposites in every sense of the word. While Alice would refuse to take a life, Sapphire wouldn't hesitate to take a life. While Alice grew up in a loving home with a family, Sapphire was raised in an asylum only to end up in an orphanage. There were too many differences to name, and yet they only had one thing that made them similar. The person that they cared for more than anyone in the world was one woman by the name of Lorina Liddell.

        "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now." Sapphire curtsied to the queen, before standing tall and leaving the castle of hearts. Alice stayed frozen in place, making no move to stop the girl while Peter quickly ran towards Sapphire, begging her to reside in the castle. Vivaldi watched the girl walk away, ignoring Peter's persistence and couldn't contain her laughter any more. Oh yes, Alice was an interesting girl, but Sapphire wasn't even a step behind...


	6. ♠♦♣♥Chapter 5♥♣♦♠

        "Sunsets are quite pleasant... After all, it is our favorite time." Vivaldi spoke softly. Sapphire sat across from Vivaldi, calmly sipping the rose tea that the servants served. "Have you calmed down now?"

        "Yes, your highness." Sapphire calmly answered, holding the warm cup in her hands. The rose tea had a heavenly aroma that helped calm her nerves and left a light sweet taste in her mouth. Her thoughts kept on going back to going back to the illusion she had when she came face to face with the queen. Even though she reacted to the memory strongly, she still had no idea who that woman was or how important she was for Sapphire to cry like that. "I apologize for acting disgracefully in front of you."

        "Don't worry about the formalities," Vivaldi spoke with a small smile. "So Sapphire, I can only assume that White was the one who brought you here?"

        "Unfortunately. He suddenly kidnapped me from my residence and brought me here before leaving me stranded," Sapphire explained, glancing over at the white rabbit. Peter had a ridiculous expression on his face and appeared to be in bliss, which he was. Nothing was better than being near the girls he loved more than anything, if he was to die right now he would refuse death in order to be near his beloveds for a little longer.

        "Ah, the same situation as Alice then." Vivaldi glanced over at Alice with a small smile. "Now Alice won't be the only outsider anymore."

        "Vivaldi, I'm a bit confused though," Alice spoke up. "How is it possible for another outsider to come here?" The whole time, Alice believed she was the only one in this dream but now another girl suddenly appears before her, claiming to be from London. Just when she thought she was starting to get used to Wonderland and its antics but this was a completely different situation.

        "You know the suits of the cards, don't you?" Vivaldi explained. When Alice looked at her confused, Vivaldi chuckled and set down her cup."Both of you, take out your bottles." Alice and Sapphire glanced over at each other before pulling out their bottles. Sapphire looked over at Alice's bottle and saw that it was different compared to hers. Both shared the same shape but the cap and color were different colors, Alice's being in the shape of a heart and the color blue. "Hearts, diamonds, clovers, spades. Each is a suit of the cards, which means that it's possible for there to be four outsiders but there's never been more than two."

        "Have there been others before us?" Sapphire asked. Alice's eyes widened and she thought about what Sapphire asked. _Were there actually others before they came here?_

"Correct. If your lucky, you may be able to see them again." Vivaldi said. Sapphire's looked up at the queen with a blank stare. She didn't miss the hint that she gave, again. She said again, which means the other outsiders were people that she met before. "It's a surprise though, you and Alice seem so different from one another. We can see why White would be interested in you as well Sapphire. Perhaps we may come to love you as well."

"Even you? There is no need for anyone but me to love her!" Peter exclaimed loudly in alarm.

"It cannot be helped. Sapphire is also an outsider, besides what about your precious Alice." Vivaldi replied calmly.

        "I will have them both!"

        "I don't want you." Sapphire bluntly stated, ignoring the shocked look on Peter's face. Peter looked at Alice in comfort, hoping she would say something but instead Alice turned her head away from the white rabbit and casually sipped her tea. She had to agree with Sapphire on this, she didn't want the rabbit's affection.

        "Alice is currently residing at the clock tower and you're more than welcome to reside here as well. We will grant you permission to remain in this castle if you'd like." Vivaldi told Sapphire.

        "I appreciate the offer but I would like to look around before I decide where to stay while I'm here. For now, I reside at the hatter's mansion until further notice." Sapphire kindly rejected the queen's offer.

        "The hatter!" Peter protested. "Absolutely not! Please reconsider this Sapphire! It's not too late to move here!"

        "No." Sapphire rejected the offer immediately.

        "You don't need to force her to remain here. She may come and go as she likes." Vivaldi said.

        "No, Sapphire should stay here! Can't you?!" Peter asked earnestly. Sapphire didn't give Peter an answer, merely ignoring his presence.

        "Enough!" Vivaldi ordered. Peter flinched and clenched his hands into a fist, staring down at the ground.

        "Before I go, I have a question for Alice," Sapphire spoke up. Alice flinched and looked over at Sapphire.

        "Yes?" She asked. For Alice, it was still surprising that she there was another outsider here but it wasn't just that. Alice could clearly see what makes them different. Alice was a pessimist while Sapphire was a realist. While Sapphire could casually go around carrying a gun, Alice refused to even touch one. The biggest things that make them different is how they reacted to their situation. Alice believes it's all a dream and she'll soon wake up but Sapphire thinks the opposite, believing that the place she is in is real. Alice won't say it out loud but this girl... frightened her.

        "Do you have a sister named Lorina?" Sapphire asked, her sapphire blue eyes staring into Alice's light blue eyes. Alice's eyes widened, hearing her sister's name come out of a stranger's mouth.

        "How did you know?" Alice questioned her. Sapphire gently wiped her mouth and stood up from the table.

        "Lorina is the most important person in the world to me. When I couldn't remember anything about myself she told me I was fine being the way I am. When I was alone she was there. When I was sent away to an orphanage she promised me she would come and get me, to show that she meant it she gave me a pocket..." Sapphire paused mid-sentence. The watch. When Peter kidnapped her, she didn't remember taking it with her. It was gone. The only gift she received was now gone... All because of a rabbit's selfish wish. Sapphire, filled with killing intent, pressed a hand to her brooch and a pistol appeared in her hand. She aimed the gun at Peter with a murderous look in her eyes.

        "What are you doing?!" Alice shouted, sitting up from her seat.

        "Take me back. Now!" Sapphire ordered, ignoring Alice's shout. 

        "My love, what is wrong? Have I done something wrong?" Peter asked, tilting his head in a confused manner.

        "When you kidnapped me I left something important behind, take me back now so I can get it?"

        "You left something... Oh, could it be that pocket watch?" Peter asked. He recalled that before Sapphire went to sleep, she held a pocket watch very close to her. When she pulled out the watch, her features seemed to soften and her eyes were filled with love. "My dear you don't need to fret over such a thing. I'll get you much more and better than that thing." Sapphire's eyes narrowed and she pulled the trigger, the bullet just grazing his shoulder.

        "Did you not hear me? I said it was important." Sapphire's words dripped with venom. "I'm only going to ask once more, take me back!"

        "There's no need for that." Vivaldi interrupted. Sapphire looked towards the queen of hearts, her gun still pointing at the white rabbit. Vivaldi waved over a faceless servant holding a small silver tray with a silk cloth over it. Vivaldi removed the cloth and underneath it was the very watch that she was searching for. Sapphire's eyes softened as she lowered her gun and made her way towards Vivaldi. She pressed the gun to her chest making the brooch appear and the gun disappears before gently picking up. She examined the watch for any scratches or dents but was relieved to find that there weren't any. All that was left was the music. She gently opened the watch and the music started to play, no skipped beats or broken notes to be heard.

        "Thank goodness," Sapphire whispered softly, holding the watch to her heart as the melody continued to play.

        "That watch..." Alice spoke up, looking at Sapphire with wide eyes. "Where did you get that watch?" This place may be nothing more than a dream but even in a dream, Alice can tell that the watch that Sapphire held belonged to her eldest sister Lorina. Sapphire glanced over at Alice, making her tense up, before looking back down at the silver watch.

        "It's a gift from her. A reminder of our promise to each other." Sapphire answered. "When I was considered the lowest of the low, a girl beyond repair and as mad as a hatter, she was there to comfort me and showed me affection that no one else around me dared to do." No one said a word and just listened to Sapphire's story. Sapphire placed the watch in her pocket before turning to face them all. "I'll play your game but I'm not going to stay here forever, I have a promise to keep."

        Vivaldi smiled and sipped her tea. She glanced over at Peter who continued to stare at Sapphire in awe before glancing over at Alice. These girls were opposites in every sense of the word. While Alice would refuse to take a life, Sapphire wouldn't hesitate to take a life. While Alice grew up in a loving home with a family, Sapphire was raised in an asylum only to end up in an orphanage. There were too many differences to name, and yet they only had one thing that made them similar. The person that they cared for more than anyone in the world was one woman by the name of Lorina Liddell.

        "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now." Sapphire curtsied to the queen, before standing tall and leaving the castle of hearts. Alice stayed frozen in place, making no move to stop the girl while Peter quickly ran towards Sapphire, begging her to reside in the castle. Vivaldi watched the girl walk away, ignoring Peter's persistence and couldn't contain her laughter any more. Oh yes, Alice was an interesting girl, but Sapphire wasn't even a step behind...


End file.
